


Picnic

by Wyndewalker



Series: Kodak Moments [6]
Category: The Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: M/M, Magnificent Seven AU: ATF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-19
Updated: 2013-06-19
Packaged: 2017-12-15 12:09:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/849402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wyndewalker/pseuds/Wyndewalker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ezra's POV - Rain makes them bring their picnic inside.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Picnic

Ezra looked up at the gray sky again, then back down at the broad shoulders of his lover ahead of him. While he enjoyed these trail rides with Chris immensely and was eager to know what surprise was packed in the hamper attached to Chris's saddle, they were now twenty minutes from home with the sky looking about to burst.

"Are you sure it isn't going to rain, Chris?"

"Yeah, Ezra, I'm sure," Chris called back to him. "That storm is gonna blow out west of us."

Ezra fell silent again, his gaze straying up to the now ominous clouds above. Another minute passed before he asked, "Are you sure?"

Chris reined Stone around to face him. "Yes, Ezra, I'm..." He stopped at the feel of something wet hitting his hand. With a dark glare he looked up at the sky just as the clouds let loose the rain. Ezra didn't need any encouragement from Chris to rein Spade around and urge him towards home.

They raced quickly through the fields but it still took almost 15 minutes to get back to the barn. By the time they got there they were both soaked to the skin. Ezra looked over at Chris with a devilish grin as they dismounted in the barn. He received a glare in return.

"Not one word, Ezra. I don't want to hear it."

Knowing better than to push his lover at this moment, particularly when waiting would yield much sweeter rewards, Ezra lead Spade into his stall. He stripped the gelding of his wet tack and with a promise of a grooming he stepped out into the walkway to lay everything out to dry. Spying the hamper by the door to the tack room, Ezra approached Stone's stall and the fuming blonde within.

"Goddamned rain," Ezra heard Chris muttering as he groomed the patient gelding. "It was supposed to be sunny today. It was supposed to be warm. It was supposed to be perfect."

In the four years that he and Chris had been together, he'd never seen the man so agitated over personal plans gone awry. A bit upset, yes. Angry occasionally, but never this melancholy. Well, it was up to him to salvage whatever plans Chris had made for them and rescue poor Stone from having his coat brushed away.

"Perhaps today is not as total a loss as you seem to think it is," he ventured, watching Chris' reaction carefully.

"How's that?" Chris asked, pausing his movements to look at Ezra.

"Well, it seems to me that you had a picnic planned for us, did you not, Mr. Larabee?"

"Yeah, I did, but you can't have a picnic in the rain, Mr. Standish."

"That is not entirely correct," Ezra pointed out with a grin. "One cannot have a picnic outside in the rain."

Ezra glanced meaningfully up at the hayloft then back down to Chris. After a moment Chris lowered his gaze to smile seductively at Ezra.

"I see your point, Mr. Standish. Do me a favor and finish grooming Stone while I set up the picnic?"

"Of course."

"And Ezra?"

"Yes?"

"Don't come up until I call you."

"As you wish."

Chris grinned, giving Ezra a quick kiss before scooping up the picnic hamper and quickly ascending the loft ladder. Ezra watched him go in bemusement. Giving Stone a pat on the shoulder, he returned to Spade's stall.

He groomed the chestnut gelding and covered him with a light sheet. Grabbing another sheet, he went to cover Stone, cocking his head when Chris made a thumping noise in the loft. Ezra couldn't help wondering what Chris was doing up there or why this 'picnic' was so important to him. They had been lovers for almost five years now. Ezra paused. Now that he thought about it, today was the fifth anniversary of the first time they'd made love. He smiled ruefully at the memories. They were at his old townhouse. Chris had driven him home after a bust so he could continue to yell at him for some dangerous stunt he'd pulled. Tired, hurting and angry, he'd finally given vent to his own feelings and commented that it wasn't like Chris really gave a damn if he lived or died. He just didn't want to have to find a new undercover agent.

The next thing he knew he was sprawled on the couch, Chris' lean body covering his, as the older man let him know in no uncertain terms how much he cared if Ezra lived or died. Tired of hiding his feelings for the enigmatic blonde, he'd given as good as he got. They'd actually ended up breaking his coffee table in their exuberance. A fact that he still teased Chris with.

Like all relationships, theirs was not without it's problems. Especially in the beginning with two such...unique personalities coming together. There had been more than a few arguments. But they'd settled into a comfortable relationship.

Once more, Ezra paused. Was their relationship 'comfortable' or, worse yet, routine? After a moment of thought he shook his head. No. They were far from routine. Comfortable, maybe. Stable? Yes, theirs was a strong relationship that easily withstood the day-to-day trials and together they faced the larger obstacles.

"Hey, Ezra. Are you going to stand there woolgathering all day or are you going to come up here?"

Startled, Ezra jumped, splashing water as the hose came out of the water bucket he was filling. Turning, he had to smile at the sight of just Chris' head sticking down from the opening to the loft. "Yes, of course. I was just making sure the horses had water."

"Uh-huh. Well hurry up." Chris' head disappeared back into the loft. Ezra quickly turned off the water and hurried up the ladder to join his lover. He came to a stop when he saw what Chris had done.

Several bales of hay had been used to create a small, intimate area. Four of the battery powered weather lanterns illuminated it with a soft glow. The picnic blanket had been spread out over loose hay, causing some of the plates to tilt precariously. All the plates contained finger foods, things that would be easy for two people to feed each other as they reclined, and sitting on top of the hamper was a wine bottle and two glasses.

"Do you like it? I'd planned on doing this up by Willow Pond, but with the rain..." Chris trailed off.

Ezra smiled at Chris, moving to take him in his arms. "This is wonderful, love. This is even better than Willow Pond. It feels more intimate like this, and besides," he grinned up at the blonde, "you know what the loft does to me."

"Yeah," Chris laughed before giving him a quick kiss. "I know what it does to you. Why is that, do you suppose?"

He shrugged, a smile quirking his lips as he let Chris usher him forward. "Perhaps it's because I always wanted to marry a cowboy."

He wondered why Chris seemed to hesitate for a moment before sitting down and flashing him another grin. "Is that so?"

"Mm-hmm," Ezra agreed with a dimpled grin as he too sat down on the blanket.

"Then I guess it's lucky for me I went to Atlanta for an undercover agent," Chris said, picking up an orange slice and reaching over to feed it to Ezra. He grasped Chris' wrist in his hand, stopping his movement.

"No, Chris. I'm the lucky one," Ezra said sincerely. "If it weren't for you I would be leading a barren and lonely life, assuming that is, that I had managed to survive this long."

He leaned forward and bit the orange slice in half before releasing Chris' hand. Without dropping Ezra's gaze Chris placed the second half in his mouth, chewed and swallowed. "We're both lucky. You're here and that's all that matters."

"Yes, it is" Ezra agreed, picking up a cracker with a slice of cheese and held it out for Chris to bite. They continued to eat like that, trading nibbling kisses and sips of wine between bites of food until they'd consumed most of it.

Ezra helped Chris move the empty plates out of the way then sighed contentedly when strong arms wrapped around his waist and pulled him beneath his lithe lover. He twined his legs through Chris', one arm wrapped around the trim waist, the other trapped beneath them and gripping the blanket as his lips were taken in a rough, demanding kiss. Faint moans and whimpers were swallowed by the kiss as Chris ground their hips together, an echo of the mating they both yearned for.

But then Chris was pulling away and Ezra reluctantly opened eyes that had drifted shut. Chris was looking down at him, a wistful smile on his face as he lightly brushed his fingers over Ezra's cheek.

"Is something wrong?"

"No, nothing's wrong. I...I just wanted to ask you something," Chris said softly, an unreadable look in his pale green eyes.

"What did you want to ask?" Ezra couldn't help the way his breath stilled in his throat when Chris leaned away to rummage for something in the hamper. He had no idea what Chris was about to ask, yet he couldn't shake the feeling that it was of great importance. Perhaps even more important than the day Chris had asked him to move out to the ranch.

Then Chris was back, shifting so he wasn't lying on top of Ezra anymore so he could use both hands to open the small box he held. Ezra's eyes widened at the sight of two gold wedding bands nestled in the box. Tearing his stunned gaze from the box, Ezra looked up at Chris, his mouth open but for once no words would come out.

"For a long time I felt dead inside, the only thing keeping me going was the need for revenge against those who had killed Sarah and Adam. Then you came into my life, challenging me like no one else but Sarah had, and that scared me. I tried to keep distance between us, tried to tell myself I couldn't possibly love you, but I did. You made me feel alive again, Ezra. You've put up with a lot of shit from me. You let me keep mourning Sarah and Adam even after you moved in."

"Chris," he started to speak, trying to tell him this wasn't necessary, that he'd understood Chris' need to keep mourning, but Chris shushed him.

"No, Ez, let me finish." Chris took a deep breath. "I love you. I'm ready to put Sarah and Adam behind me. I won't forget them, and I know you're not asking me to, but it's time I let them go." Chris paused again and Ezra kept silent. He recognized Chris' need to say this, and speaking would only lessen Chris' resolve. "I know we can't get married, not legally anyway, and the Brass wouldn't be too happy about it, but I wanted to give you this. I... If ever the day comes that it's possible, will you marry me, Ezra P. Standish?"

For a long moment he stared at the ring Chris was holding out to him, a million and one thoughts rioting through his head. Taking a deep breath, Ezra centered himself and let the answer come to him. It was one simple word.

"Yes," he breathed out in a soft exhalation. "Yes, Chris. Nothing would make me happier than to be joined to you in marriage. I love you."

"God, I love you too," Chris whispered as he swooped down to seal his lips over Ezra's in another passionate kiss. Ezra sighed happily as once more Chris was covering him, their bodies molded together from hips to lips.

Shifting a little so he could wrap both arms around Chris, Ezra let his hands drift down to cup Chris' butt pulling him harder against him. He smiled at the groan it elicited from his lover, then gasped when Chris ground his hips down against him.

Things started to blur as they rocked together, Chris' hands and lips setting fire to his skin wherever they touched. Ezra let himself drift in the pleasure of what Chris was doing to him. He helped Chris rid them both of their clothes, sighing in satisfaction when naked flesh rubbed against naked flesh. A knee nudged between his legs and he spread them eagerly, arching up into the touch of long fingers as they caressed then breached his opening.

Ezra slid his hands up the lean lines of Chris' back, caressing as they went, to cup Chris' head and pull him down for a kiss. He nibbled at Chris' lower lip, pressing soft kisses to it after each nip. After a moment of teasing he slipped his tongue into Chris' mouth, loving the way the taste of Chris seemed to explode on his tongue. Ezra also loved the way Chris growled and held him tighter, fingers probing deeper until they brushed against that sweet spot.

Ezra bucked up against Chris, his hands clutching at broad shoulders. "Ah!" he moaned. "Chris, now. I need you now. Please!"

"You will, love. You will," Chris murmured against his lips. Ezra bucked again as Chris rubbed that spot sending another jolt of pleasure through him, then Chris was pulling away. Before he could do more than register that Chris wasn't covering him, he was urged to roll over onto his hands and knees. He went quickly, settling himself on all fours, eager for what he knew was coming next.

Ezra pushed back eagerly when he felt Chris' hands parting his cheeks. A soft kiss was placed on his back as Chris slowly entered him. Not wanting this to be slow and gentle, he thrust back with his hips, impaling himself on Chris' thick length with a gasping cry.

"Ezra?" Chris questioned, his hands holding the slim hips before him in a tight grip to prevent him from moving. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, Chris," he panted. "Take me. I want it hard and fast. I want to feel you pounding into me." Ezra turned to give Chris a lust-filled look over his shoulder. He dropped his voice to a husky whisper. "Ride me hard, stud."

Chris lunged forward, driving himself deeper into Ezra, their lips meeting in a fierce kiss. They couldn't hold the kiss long as Chris set a pounding rhythm. Ezra met him thrust for thrust, the sound of flesh slapping against flesh underscoring their grunts and moans as they drove each other closer to oblivion.

"Oh God, Chris! Harder. Ah, harder!"

"That's it, Ez. So good. So tight. So fucking good."

Ezra thrilled at Chris' breathless words, loving the feel of his mate covering him, taking him in such a primal way. He continued to urge Chris on with his body and words. His eyes were screwed shut, his hands clenching and unclenching in the blanket as Chris rode him hard and fast. Ezra let out a strangled shout when a slick hand wrapped around his aching shaft. Stars burst behind his eyelids, his body stiffened for a moment then bucked back against Chris as he spilled his seed onto the blanket beneath him. He cried out Chris' name.

A couple more hard thrusts and he felt Chris' arms tighten around him, the sting of teeth biting into his shoulder, and Chris' hot seed bathing his insides. Chris collapsed on top of him, bearing them both down to the blanket. Ezra was content where they lay, enjoying being still intimately connected to his lover.

No, fiancé, he corrected his thoughts with a happy smile. 

All too soon Chris rolled off of him, breaking that connection. He couldn't help wriggling a little when Chris used a corner of the blanket to clean him up. Once Chris was lying back down, Ezra shifted over so he could lay sprawled across Chris' chest, his ear right over the steadily beating heart. He hmmed contentedly when Chris began gently stroking his hair.

"Love you," he murmured.

"Love you too," came the soft reply.

Ezra let himself drift off to sleep in the comfort of his beloved's embrace.

~Fini~


End file.
